


Gratitude and Maybe a Bit More

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: Dia just wanted to thank her properly for everything she had done, nothing more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure either.
> 
> shout-out to hidekins for proofreading this for me.

"Here," Kanan said, offering up a cool bottle of water, "good work today."

Dia accepted the offer with a smile and a nod. She brought the bottle to her face and smiled into the cold sensation on her sweat drenched face. It was blisteringly hot on the school roof, and practice had been more intense than usual. Muse's practice regimen had been much harder to follow than Dia had figured it would be. The brief respite was very much needed for everyone. Except maybe Kanan who was standing off to Dia's side, fanning a huffing and puffing Mari.

The bottle started to lose some of its chill and Dia guzzled down nearly all of it. She heard Yoshiko yelling something from the far end of the roof about how a fallen angel doesn't react well to the sunlight, and that it was a crime for her to be practicing under such conditions. Hanamaru said something Dia couldn't entirely make out and Yoshiko turned her head with a tut and stomped her foot. Ruby laughed alongside them and Dia could feel her own lips pulling into a smile.

Ruby had finally found something that she could put her all into. Dia couldn't have been more happy about it. Watching Ruby smile and perform alongside everyone with confidence was something she never thought would happen. It was a nice sight, and a change that she knew was facilitated by everyone in Aqours.

With another gulp, Dia swallowed down the rest of the water. She heard another fit of laughter, turning to see the Chika and You laughing with Riko smiling alongside them.

Dia would never admit it, but she always felt her eyes drifting toward Chika during little breaks in practice. The way the second-year smiled, laughed, and brought such cheer to everything was always so alluring. She convinced herself it was nothing more than thankfulness that drew so much of her attention. What else could it have been?

After all, it was Chika's drive and passion that started Aqours, and without that, Dia was sure things would have turned out so differently. Her sister may have never been able to find something that she could take pride in, and find the will to at least stand for herself. The friendship with Kanan and Mari that she held so dear may have never been fixed. Dia didn't want to think about where she would be. Maybe just an overzealous student council president hiding from her problems behind a mound of work and regrets.

But Chika helped with all of it. Dia knew that. So when Chika smiled at her with bright eyes and she felt her heart skip, she just passed it off as gratitude.

"You're staring again, Dia," Kanan said with a small smile just a few steps away. Leaving Mari to fan herself under the hot sun.

Dia tore her eyes away from Chika, almost feeling the need to glare at her friend, but she wouldn't give her the satisfaction. "I was not staring at anything or anyone."

"Look, we've been over this a bunch of times, haven't we?" Kanan asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dia crossed her arms and turned her head. "I just wanted to make sure everyone was properly resting, that's all. We have a very strict training schedule to uphold you know."

Kanan sighed and took a step closer. "If you really want to 'thank' Chika, all you have to do is tell her."

"I'm just waiting for the right time is all," Dia mumbled out, her voice just barely audible. She could feel her eyes slowly drifting back over towards the subject of the conversation. She only got a small peek of orange hair before realizing what was happening and snapped her head back to face a smirking Kanan. She convinced herself it was just the heat.

"I've known Chika for a long time and I think it's best if you just tell her sooner rather than later." Kanan's smirk faded into a warmer grin. "I think Chika would be really happy to hear about how you feel."

"All I want is to properly thank Chika, nothing more," Dia argued back, her voice much louder than before. "How many more times do I have to tell you and Mari?"

"Dia-"

"Oh, did I hear that right," Mari interrupted, poking her head up over Kanan's shoulder with a broad smile and a twinkle in her eye, previous exhaustion completely forgotten. Dia groaned and Kanan just rolled her eyes. "Is our dear Dia still dealing with her little Chika problem."

"It is not a problem, Mari," Dia responded. She looked to Kanan for help but was only met with a shrug and resigned smile.

"But it is about Chika, isn't it?" Mari asked with an eyebrow raised and the corners of her lips curving up even sharper. Dia turned her head to the side and didn't respond, her cheeks dusted with just a bit of color. Mari took the opportunity to come out from behind Kanan and take a few steps closer toward Dia. "Could this be the beginning of something very special?"

Dia met Mari's playful stare with a stern glare of her own. "I have no idea what you are talking about, but I can assure you that there is nothing special about how I feel toward Chika. I just want her to know that I'm very grateful for everything she has done for us." She found the words coming out in a smaller voice than she had intended. They lacked her practiced confidence, something made her waver.

"Are you sure that's all this is?" Mari questioned, taking a few steps back and taking shelter near a disinterested Kanan. Dia felt the need to interrupt, but Mari only kept going. "Because this seems like the blossoming of a beautiful love story between the harsh student council president and the young girl who wouldn't take no for an answer and pulled her back into the shiny world of school idols. It's such a sweet story. Don't you think, Kanan?"

Kanan answered Mari's theatrics with a quick chop to the head and a stern voice. "Don't get carried away. If Dia says it isn't like that, then it isn't like that."

Dia sighed. "Thank you, Kanan."

"You two are no fun," Mari said with a small pout, rubbing her head. "I just want Dia to finally confess to Chika. It's been bothering her for a while now, hasn't it?"

"For the last time, I am not confessing to Chika," Dia answered. "It's just not very easy for me to just come out and thank her. It never seems like the right time to bring up."

"Just make sure that you tell her. Chika is a simple girl, she would love to hear something like that from you," Kanan reassured with a broad smile.

"Kanan is right, Dia." Mari moved in closer to Kanan, her ever-present cheer never slipping. "Plus, I think Chika really likes you too."

"You really think so?" Dia ignored her heart's slightly increased beating and how quickly her eyes snapped to Mari. It was just the shock, that's it.

Mari giggled and tilted her head. "I really do."

"Just tell her," Kanan again reassured, stepping in before Mari could continue. "Everything will go just fine. You're just thanking her, aren't you?"

"O-of course that's all I'm doing. What else could it be?" Dia found herself stuttering under her two friends' prying stares, her heart had yet to return to its usual rhythm.

"Whatever you say, Dia," Kanan and Mari's voices synced up and their shared grins only heightened Dia's annoyance.

"We're dropping this." Dia turned her back on the chuckling pair and brought her hands together in a loud clap, getting the rest of the group's attention. "That's enough of a break. Let's get back to practice."

A few groans intermixed with a couple of cheers as everyone gathered back together. Dia took a second to take a deep breath and bring a hand up to her chest, hoping to slow her quickening heart. She blamed Mari and Kanan for saying weird things like they always did. As if she would ever fall for someone so quickly, let alone Chika. The idea was absolutely absurd.

The group all regathered and took their spots back in front of Dia who had planned to continue leading the group's practices. The first-years all took their places and she couldn't stop the smile she sent to Ruby. Kanan and Mari stood off to her side, Mari was still trying to get her attention, but she would ignore it. Chika took a spot directly in front of Dia, the girls smile as wide as ever as little beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"I really like our new practice schedule. It makes it feel like we're just like Muse," Chika said with a little cheer, leaning forward and staring directly at Dia. "And I really love the way you lead the practices, Dia. You're like, amazing at keeping us all focused and stuff."

Dia blinked, staring back at Chika. She couldn't find her voice. Her throat felt tight and restricted, her mouth filled with saliva that she could not swallow down. That same pounding in her chest came back in full force. Had Chika's eyes always been so beautiful? She did her best to shake the sudden thought off. She tried to start practice with a shaky voice, it wasn't her most productive day.

* * *

 

Another few days had gone by and Dia found Kanan and Mari's constant badgering just as helpful as she knew it would be. Kanan had at least been trying her best to give some decent advice, but Mari was just a handful that she never truly knew how to deal with. Whether it was long-winded speeches about how Chika and Dia were meant to be together and that it was destiny that had brought them to each other, or little remarks urging a confession. Mari was becoming a very big thorn in Dia's side that she did not want to deal with.

So when splitting off into groups for the day with the rest of Aqours, Dia seized her chance and offered to help You with the making of their newest outfits. It was a job that Dia was wholly unfamiliar with, but she could sew, and anything to get away from Mari's constant prying was a relief.

Things in the clubroom were silent as Dia sat at the table and slowly toiled away on the small little orange frills around the bottom of one of the skirts. The designs were nothing less than the top quality that Dia had come to expect from You, not that she really knew all that much about the younger girl.

"These designs are wonderful, You," Dia remarked, lifting her head up from her work and glancing over at You.

You didn't look up and kept sewing at her current project. "Thanks, Dia. I just wanted to make sure that our next live is perfect, and what better way to show off than with some cute outfits."

"These will look great on everyone." Dia stared back down at the light orange accents along the skirt, something about them catching her eye. "Is there any significance to the colors?"

"I just think they're the colors that look the best on everyone." You stopped her work and held up the blue colored outfit she was working on. "This one's mine, that red one over there is yours, and the one you're working on is Chika's."

Dia licked her dry lips and took a quick peek down at the hint of orange before looking back up at You. "So you think orange suits Chika best?" The question rolled out in a sort of daze. Dia almost didn't even register her own words.

"It goes really well with her hair, don't you think?"

"She would be beautiful in it I'm sure," Dia muttered instinctively. Again, her voice trickled out on its own accord.

"I think so too," You agreed quietly before going back to work on her project.

Dia brushed off whatever oncoming thoughts she was having and tried to get back to her job. Her pace was much slower and more deliberate than before. The knowledge that this wasn't just anyone's outfit made her reconsider every small stitch and every little movement. Now every minute detail had to be perfect.

Dia reasoned that it was just another way of showing her gratitude for everything. It was Chika's after all. It just had to be perfect down to every little bit and part. And really, the shaking of her hands and the quickening of her heart were all just side-effects of wanting the outfit to turn out as perfectly as she could possibly make it, nothing more.

As she finished with one final shaky stitch, Dia let out a long held sigh and leaned back into her chair. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she started, but You was already finishing on her third outfit and Dia already felt mentally exhausted after a single one. Chika's outfit sat finished in front of her, and Dia could feel a strong sense of pride well up at her own handy work. It would look great on Chika, she was sure of it.

"That looks really good, Dia."

You's praise pulled Dia from her thoughts, she looked up and met You's smile with one of her own. "Do you think so? I was only able to finish this one, you've already finished three. I don't really feel like I was much help."

"Don't worry about it, just getting one done is a lot of help," You said, leaning over the table to inspect Dia's work. "I can't even see a single thing out of place. It's almost perfect."

"Thank you." Dia slid her hand across the fabric and smiled.

"I just know Chika will love it."

Dia perked up at You's offhand comment. "Does Chika like things like this?"

"Well, she doesn't really like fashion all that much," You answered, "but she really likes cute things, and this outfit is really cute."

Another silence took hold and Dia felt her eyes running up and down the dress before sliding back up to You. Nobody knew Chika better than You, Dia figured. So who better to get some advice from after a long day of working together. It was only normal to want to learn some more about someone who had done so much for her. That was all there was to it.

"What other kinds of things does Chika like?" Dia asked. She did her best to keep her tone even and clear.

You's eyes widened for a second before she brought a hand to her chin and hummed. "Chika likes a whole bunch of different things. Why do you want to know?"

The question was innocent, but Dia could feel her palms start to sweat. "I wanted to find a proper way to thank her, and I'd like some ideas on what to do." The answer was simple and true, but harder to say than she imagined.

"Thank her for what?" You tilted her head. The question held no malice, just curiosity.

Dia couldn't find her voice under the curious stare of You. It should have been easy to come out and explain all Chika had done for her, but her throat constricted and the words were forced down.

"Did Chika do something for you?" You asked again with nothing but simple curiosity.

"She has," Dia answered. You only kept staring. "She helped Kanan, Mari, and I fix our friendship, and that's more than enough for me to thank her. But she also helped pull me back into the world of school idols, and because of Aqours, I think Ruby is more confident and happy than I've ever seen her." Dia gestured to the outfits strewn across the table. "I think I've been a lot happier ever since she came and brought me into all of this."

The answer came tumbling out and Dia felt herself shrinking further and further into herself. But You only smiled back at her.

"Chika is pretty amazing sometimes."

"I think so too," Dia muttered, "that's why I want to thank her properly for all of this."

"I don't think Chika really wants you to thank her for anything." Dia felt the need to cut in, but You held up a finger and winked. "But, if you really want to. I think I know something that she would really like."

"And what would that be?"

"Muse."

"Muse?" Dia blinked a few times. "As in the school idols Muse?"

"Yeah, Chika really really likes them," You said, leaning in closer with a small grin. "And I know that you do too."

"Of course I do. They are the greatest school idols ever, and I admire everything they've done for school idols everywhere," Dia said with a huff and a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Exactly." It was Dia's turn to stare confused at the strange exclamation. "So why not invite her to watch some of their live shows with you."

"You think she would like something like that?"

"Chika loves talking about Muse. She's always trying to get me or Riko to watch them with her, but we don't really know as much as her." You sank back into her chair with a sigh, her eyes wandering about the room. "That's why I know she would love to talk about Muse with someone who loves them like she does."

It really didn't sound like all that bad of an idea to Dia. She would get to learn more about Chika, and have someone to gush over Muse with. They would be alone together and it would also set a good mood to come out and say everything she had wanted to.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, You," Dia said, a smile of her own spreading across her face.

"I think Chika would really like it."

* * *

 

Getting to be alone with Chika had been much more difficult than Dia had imagined it would be. With a little bit of help from You after practice, she had gotten the opportunity she had been looking for.

The walk to her own home with Chika had been filled with unnecessary fidgeting and small talk that she couldn't keep up with. Dia's head was filled with different scenarios on how the evening would play out and just what she would say when the time came. All of this while Chika walked alongside her, cute smile never dropping and chatter never stopping no matter how awkward Dia felt she was being.

Even when they reached their destination and settled into Dia's room, her heart still pounded incessantly in her chest and her cheeks still felt unnaturally warm. The feelings became more pronounced as Chika sat shoulder to shoulder with her at the small table in the center of her room. It was completely unbecoming to feel these things while hosting Chika, Dia thought. She had to focus, it wasn't the time to be letting her emotions silence what she wanted to say.

Chika had her elbows propped up on the table and leaned forward with a sparkle in her eyes. The laptop set out in front of her played through one of Muse's lives that Dia had on hand.

Dia couldn't bring herself to focus much on the screen, her sweaty palms were clasped tightly together in her lap and her eyes kept sneaking subtle glances of Chika's vibrant face. She had seen this live well over a dozen times, it was one of Ruby and her favorites, but something about Chika drew away attention from her beloved idols. It became harder and harder to pass off as mere gratitude.

"They're all so pretty, and their dancing is just so amazing!" Chika shouted, turning her head and snapping Dia from her stupor. "Don't you think so Dia?"

"O-of course. It is Muse after all," Dia said, the video still playing in the background, "they're the group that all school idols should aspire to be like."

Chika pointed at the screen. "And isn't Honoka the best. Her smile is so cute and her voice just makes me so happy. I wish I could perform just like her."

"Well, Honoka certainly does draw a lot of attention. She is the center in most of their lives after all." Dia leaned in closer to the table and Chika, pointing at the screen herself. Her hands had stopped sweating and her heart had slowed down just a little. "But if we are talking about drawing attention, I think Eli takes it. Her dancing is so perfect and her voice is wonderful alongside everyone else's, and she looks very beautiful and mature on stage."

"Hmm," Chika hummed, rapping her knuckles across the table, "you're right. They're all just so great."

Dia chuckled, face a few inches from Chika's as they both stared. "They are all very amazing."

The videos continued to play, the dancing and singing so engrossing. Dia began reciting a slew of different obscure facts and things about each of the different members of Muse and every single live they watched. Chika hung on every word as Dia got preoccupied in rattling on about a long dormant love of idols.

She wondered what Ruby would say if she saw. Dia was rekindling a long buried excitement for something she used to hold so close, and Chika held onto every word she said. From lectures on just what made a certain live so great, and small facts on each member. Chika nodded along and stared with bated breath. It felt like old times for Dia, and Chika smiling back made things that much more enjoyable. She liked being with Chika, it wasn't deniable anymore.

As one song faded out another started. It was START:DASH!, one of Dia's favorites.

"This is my favorite song!" Chika tore her eyes from Dia and scooted even closer to the screen, humming and nodding her head along with the music.

Chika's declaration shook Dia from her nostalgia-fueled daze. "Really?"

"Yeah," Chika answered, her voice loud over the music, "when I heard this song, I just knew that I had to be a school idol and shine just like them. This song is the whole reason I wanted to start being an idol in the first place."

Dia didn't respond as Chika's attention was pulled back to her idols. As the song played, Dia couldn't look away from Chika's animated face. The girl was gorgeous, she couldn't deny the fact anymore, but sitting and talking with Chika revealed something even better. She really loved being with her.

As the song wound down and Chika's excitement dwindled, Dia stiffened her back and took a few long and deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth, Dia kept mentally repeating that old mantra to herself. There was never going to be a better time, she had to tell Chika.

"Chika," Dia's voice was back to her well-trained student council expression. Chika shifted and faced Dia, smiling just as she always did. "I really hope you had a good time today."

"Today was great," Chika responded. "It was so fun getting to talk about Muse with someone. Especially since you know so much, Dia. I think that's really awesome."

Dia tried valiantly to hold back the growing blush, but it was no use. "I'm glad."

Chika didn't say anything, she kept gazing with that same perky smile.

"You know, I asked you to come over because I had something very important to tell you," Dia said, swallowing hard. Chika only kept staring, eyes urging Dia to continue. "I've… I've wanted to thank you for a very long time now, Chika."

"Thank me for what?"

"For forming Aqours and helping everyone. For helping Ruby find confidence in herself, and for helping fix my friendship with Kanan and Mari. I want you to know that all of this has meant so much to me." Dia finished with an overly formal bow. Her heart racing faster than ever and her hands balled up at her side, scared of what she might hear from Chika.

Chika quickly brushed a hand in front of her face, shaking her head. "But I didn't do anything. Aqours is all nine of us together. I don't think I did anything very special. I actually think everyone else is even more amazing than I am."

Dia looked back up and met Chika's eyes, they were honest, and that frustrated her. "But it was your idea. You started all of this, and you were able to keep going no matter what happened. If it weren't for you, none of this would have ever been possible."

"I'm just a normal girl who likes school idols," Chika rebuked quickly, not giving Dia any time to speak up. "It's everybody else that's amazing. You is a great designer and good at everything. Riko makes beautiful songs for us. Ruby is so adorable and cheerful. Hanamaru is really cute and reliable. Yoshiko always makes sure that it's a fun day. Mari is always so happy and always looks out for us. Kanan is like a reliable older sister and is always amazing. And you're like this beautiful and cool person that everyone can rely on, and you know so much awesome stuff about idols. Compared to all of that, I'm just normal."

Chika finished and she only continued to stare back at Dia. As much as she tried, Dia couldn't find any sadness or hurt as Chika rattled on. It was as though She had just accepted all of these things, that she couldn't see just what made her so amazing in Dia's eyes. Dia could feel frustration and irritation rise from the pit of her stomach.

"I will not have the girl that I've come to like so much talk about herself like that!" Dia's voice echoed about the room. Chika's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open slightly. "You are amazing Chika, don't you ever think otherwise. When we stand on stage and I watch you sing and dance, you shine brighter than anybody else. I watch during practice and see just how happy you make everyone. You're special to everyone Chika, especially me."

Everything had spilled out much easier than Dia had expected. There was no use running or hiding anymore. What she felt, and how she felt, wasn't just being grateful or admiration. It was deeper, more serious, and it all came tumbling out in a fit of frustration. Dia would accept it, there was no going back now.

Chika brought a hand up to her mouth. "D-do you really mean all that? Do you really like me?"

"I mean every word of it. You are very special to me, Chika."

As soon as the words came out, Dia nearly fell over as she was brought into a deep and constricting hug. She could feel Chika's face buried into her shoulder, and a joy welled up deep inside that she couldn't possibly properly explain.

"I really like you too, Dia," Chika mumbled, lifting her head up, her face only a few inches from Dia's.

Dia couldn't form a coherent thought, her mind to caught up with the girl embracing her. Questions of if it were all real came quickly to her, but with Chika so close and holding on so tight, they were easy to brush off.

"Can we watch another?" Chika asked she laid her head back on Dia's shoulder.

Dia mustered what courage she could and snaked an arm around Chika's waist, pulling in just a bit closer. It was embarrassing, but she could fight through it for Chika. "Of course we can."


End file.
